


Girl Next Door

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Scott McCall, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Genderbending, Nerd Stiles, Rule 63, Sciles, Stiles Wears Glasses, transfer student Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is Stiles' new neighbour and transfer student at Beacon Hills who he immediately develops a crush on. Can he win her over or will it be like Lydia all over again? (Girl! Scott) Sciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic in my girl! Scott series, most set in an entirely different universe/setting but I am willing to write a sequel to any if requested. Also I'm all for taking prompts because I know how irritating it is to have to look so hard for a certain character trope and not find any at all :).

                                                                             

 

**Girl Next Door**

 

It was a Friday when Stiles got his first glimpse of Scott McCall, the daughter of the new local nurse and his new neighbour. He had been studying at his desk when the sound of a truck outside caught his attention, which wasn’t hard thanks to his ADHD. He glanced out the window and saw a large moving truck along with a silver car parked outside the house next door. He remembered his dad saying that old Mrs Pink and her three cats were moving out and moving in with her son and daughter in-law in Florida somewhere. This must be the new neighbours, he concluded as he watched a middle aged Latina woman grabbed a box from the truck and carry it to the house.

He was about to look away when the sight of a younger female caught his attention and he almost fell over in his attempt to get a closer look. The younger girl must have been a relation to the woman since she also looked distinctly Latina. She was a generous height with an athletic build that obviously came from playing sports. Her dark hair was long and fell down her back but Stiles couldn’t make out her face since her back was to him as she helped move her stuff in. He couldn’t help but think if she was as beautiful up close as she seemed to be from up here then he was probably going to have an impossible time talking to her. It had been bad enough with Lydia until he’d eventually become friends with her.

Sighing he moved away from the window and later brought up the new neighbours in conversation over a healthy dinner with his dad – who had sighed audibly when he had saw the healthy tofu that his son had made him for dinner.

“So dad, have you met the neighbours who just moved into Mrs Pink’s old house next door?” His dad told him that he hadn’t but he had heard that the mother and daughter duo who had moved in there were very nice according to one of his deputies who had stopped them on the way into town and spoken to the mother. “I wonder how old the daughter is and if she’ll be at school tomorrow?” His father shrugged and then the subject was quickly changed onto Stiles’ and his abysmal grades in gym. He was an intelligent young man who got straight A’s in almost everything but gym was his Achilles heel. He was a lanky, tall, glasses-wearing, clumsy nerd who had not an ounce of athletic ability inside of him. What else could anyone expect from him?

The next day at school Stiles’ got his second look at the new girl. She stood by her locker – which answered his question about if she was high school age and if she would be at school – with Allison Argent who seemed to be the first to greet her unsurprisingly. Allison was possibly the sweetest girl in his class and considering she had been the new one the other year she would do all she could to make the newcomer feel welcomed. Soon Lydia joined them and gave a blatant look of approval towards the girl’s outfit which was comprised of a grungy printed t-shirt, a dark grey waistcoat and khaki pants which meant that the new girl had just been inducted into Lydia’s clique.

Stiles’ felt his stomach sink a little because no matter how friendly he and Lydia were, he was nowhere near her level of popular, and in fact he wasn’t even in the same state as her when it came to popularity. He was just Stiles, the spastic, hyperactive dork that excelled academically but failed athletically. Suddenly Lydia turned her head and gazed directly at Stiles. He immediately blushed and glanced away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. The rest of the day he avoided Lydia, made a conscious effort not to look at new girl and kept to his usual crowd of friends, Erica (who had epilepsy and was about as athletic as he was) and Boyd (who simply intimidated mostly everyone so no one really made an effort to befriend him outside of him and Erica).

By the time school was over, he was glad to be heading out. However as he was leaving the building he smacked right into someone and caused them to drop their things all over the floor. His eyes widened as he realised that it was the new girl.

“Oh whoa, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was so eager to get out of here and get home and I wasn’t looking where I was going and now I’ve made you drop all your things. Here let me help you, I should probably-“

“Hey, stop and take a breath dude” The girl smiled at him kindly, two dimples creasing her cheeks which caused his heart to skip a beat. She really was as pretty up close as she had been from his bedroom window…and that didn’t sound creepy at all, he thought sarcastically. “You okay? You look like I’m about to rip your head off or something. I’m not so relax”.

“I’m…I’m okay, sorry” Stiles flushed as he handed her the smart phone and bag that she’d dropped on the floor. “I just feel like such a clumsy idiot”.

“You’re not an idiot. Lydia told me that you were the smartest guy in our year. It’s Stiles’ right?”

“You know my name?” Stiles’ gaped at her and then realised what she had said about Lydia. The strawberry blonde queen was too perceptive for her own good. She was obviously trying to big him up to the new girl and he felt slightly touched that she would do that for him despite him being leagues below any of them. Stiles nodded realising that he had yet to confirm the girl’s assumption.

“I’m Scott, Scott McCall. Yeah I know my name’s a boy’s name but my mom was certain I was going to be a boy and really fell in love with the name Scott so she decided to stick with it when I was born despite being a girl”.

“You don’t need to explain to me about weird names” Stiles’ retorted, feeling his nerves ease around her. “I called myself Stiles because my real name is Polish and unpronounceable”.

“We could start a club” she grinned. “So I guess that I’ll see you at school tomorrow Stiles?”

“Yeah but we live next door to each other you know?”

Scott’s eyes widened in realisation. “Oh you’re the sheriff’s son?”

“Yep”.

“That’s so cool, dude” she giggled.

“Wait, you say dude a lot for a girl you know?”

She blushed prettily at his question. “I grew up around a lot of guys so I guess I started acting like one and I don’t know any different now”.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to defend yourself. I’m all for girls acting anyway they want, you know feminism and all that” he rambled. “I’ve reblogged many a post on Tumblr that-“ Stiles’ rambling was cut short when a pair of lips met his. He froze in surprise before his lips parted and relaxed at the unexpected contact. Quickly, it ended and Scott began to walk away from him with a smirk.

“See you later, Stiles”.

The next time that he saw Scott was over the weekend. He was in his room flipping through his latest issue of the Avengers when the doorbell rang. Since he was the only one around with his dad at work, he made his way downstairs and opened the front door, only to be left surprised to see Scott standing outside. “Hey, Stiles. I hope that this isn’t a bad time or anything?” Stiles’ shook his head and allowed her inside. “My mom’s at work and I was bored so I thought I’d see if you wanted to do something. Do you play video games?”

“Who doesn’t?” Stiles’ snorted, pushing his glasses back up as they slid down his nose. Scott’s eyes flickered towards them and he swore for a moment he saw her eyes darken slightly. He had to be imaging things though because who would be attracted to lanky, gravity-challenged, spectacled Stiles? He remembered that she kissed him the other day but he assumed that it was only to shut him up. Maybe she thought he was having a panic attack and needed something to get him breathing again. Or maybe she just felt it was the only way to get him to stop babbling so she could leave and get home without looking completely rude.

“You don’t happen to own Mario Kart, do you?”

“I do but be warned that I am an undefeated reigning Mario Kart champion”.

“I’ll take that into consideration” She nodded seriously despite the small smile dancing on her lips. Two hours later, Stiles was smirking triumphantly while Scott was fake pouting beside him and demanding to know how he was so good at the game.

“Plenty of practice” He told her. “And lack of a social life. It’s pretty sad for me actually”.

“You’ve never had a girlfriend before Stiles?” She asked seeming genuinely surprised which in turn genuinely surprised _him_.

“No…it’s not like I’m top of the social food chain at school and I’ve never been anywhere to meet someone who would interest me and who I would interest”.

“Really? I would have thought loads of girls would have been queuing up at your door”.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you making fun of me right now? Because that’s just mean”.

Scott glared at him, offended. “I would never make fun of you. I really like you Stiles, I think you’re great. Lydia wouldn’t stop telling me what a wonderful friend you are and Allison had nothing but good things to say about you. Plus I think you’re really cute”.

“You do?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry if I was kind of forward the other day with kissing you and I know you probably don’t like me like that because I’m not smart and I’m not great at school work. I’m not really good at anything outside of lacrosse and smart people don’t go for dumb jocks like me…”

“Hey, now I’m offended. In all our conversation today, never once have I thought you were dumb or just a stupid jock. You might not be book smart but your clever in your own way so don’t talk about yourself like that. And I don’t mind the kissing or anything…I think you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met and with Lydia Martin around that’s saying something”.

“Stiles?” Scott was quiet and was looking at him with big round puppy-like eyes that almost broke his heart they seemed so pitiful. “Nobody has ever called me smart before. The last person I dated said I was hot but he wanted someone intellectual and I’m not that”.

“What a d-“Stiles was cut off when Scott’s lips once again met his.

This time there was no mistaking the way that her brown eyes darkened or the way her pulse speed up. His hands found themselves making their way down her back and towards her butt but she made no move to stop him. She tangled her long fingers through his thick spikey brown hair before removing her lips from his and planting kisses down the side of his neck. Minutes later, they finally pulled apart, both heavily dishevelled and wearing matching smiles.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“This might sound really fast but would you be my boyfriend?”

“If I agree, do we get to do more of this?”

“Much more”.

“Then hell yes”. But then a moment later he then remarked, “It’s a bit cliché isn’t it? I mean I’m the nerd, you’re the jock and I’ve fallen for the girl next door. They should make a movie about us”.

"Stiles, you're cute and everything but shut up".

 


End file.
